Otherworldly
by Flaming Kunoichi
Summary: Mileena awakens to find herself in another world. Meanwhile, Colonel Radec wants to learn more about this mysterious woman from the realm of Outworld. SPOILERS! Takes place after Mileena's ending MK9 and during the events of KZ2!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or Killzone!

My Alternate Version of events to MK9 & Killzone 2!

* * *

Edited on 8/17/13

* * *

Mileena opened her eyes as she was coming out of her unconsciousness, but she was extremely disoriented. She lifted her head and looked around the room. She tried to assess her surroundings as best as she could through blurred vision. She couldn't make out any details, everything appeared fuzzy. And it didn't help that there was a beam of light shining down on her.

She tried to move, but couldn't. She soon realized that her hands were bound together behind a chair and her feet were bound together by metal cuffs. If she had the strength now, she could easily break free from these chains. But she was weary with barely enough strength to lift her head up. Plus it didn't help that the beaming light was beginning to give her a slight headache, adding to her discomfort.

She lowered her head, hoping to savor whatever strength she had left. She slowly closed her eyes, trying to remember how she ended up here in the first place. The only memory that lingered in her mind at the moment was the blinding light.

The light.

What about the light?

Mileena began to trace back her memory.

The blinding light had faded and she remembered seeing Rayden laying on the ground, unconscious. Nightwolf stood by him, his narrowed gaze fixated on her. But why?

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud, but distance noise of a heavy door opening and closing. Then she heard the faint sound of footsteps getting closer. She kept quiet. By the sound of the footsteps, she could tell that there was more than one.

She slowly lifted her head up to see who approached her.

The moment she saw two pairs of glowing eyes staring back at her, she remembered partially what had happened after seeing the blinding light.

* * *

Earlier that day ...

The blinding light had sent her flying backwards like a force field pushing her away. As she was pushed away, the ground below her disintegrated and sent her falling through a portal. She fell onto the hard ground below. Peering up, she saw the portal close above her.

At first, she thought she had fallen into Netherrealm. That perhaps, Nightwolf had somehow managed to open a portal for her to fall through. But how could he? Nightwolf had no such power to do so. Did he?

She slightly looked around to find that she wasn't in Netherrealm. It was far too cold and the interior of the building appeared to be filled with crates of some sort. She had seen similar crates transported to Outworld by members of the Black Dragon.

She tried to get up, but her limbs refused to move. The unknown force that pushed her back must have drained all of her strength. All she could do was lay there and stare at the ceiling above her as she felt her energy draining as well.

A short moment later, an unknown denizen with strange glowing eyes replaced her view, staring down at her. At that point, Mileena's vision became a blur and then tunneled into darkness as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Mileena struggled to keep her head up as she watched the two strange demons approach her and stood on either side of her. They didn't say a word. She was slightly confused, she half expected at least one of them to start interrogating her or at least interact with one another. They were silent.

It was then that Mileena decided to break the silence.

"Oni?" she uttered.

The two demons looked at her.

"Are you Oni?" she asked them.

Again they didn't say a word.

Frustrated, she lowered her head and sighed. Then came the sound of a heavy door opening and closing in the distance. This time she can hear only one person approaching, or from her understanding another demon approached with the same pair of glowing eyes.

He stepped into the light and stood before her. She looked up at him, confused. He didn't look like an Oni, but the way the two silent demons saluted him was an indication to her that he was their leader of some sort. She still thought he was a demon. And then he spoke in a strange, mechanical like voice.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. And I expect you to answer them carefully. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand, but first can you tell me where I am." she replied.

"You are in a holding cell."

"No, I mean where am I. Is this Earthrealm?"

She noticed the confused looks that they were giving each other before the one speaking to her responded.

"Earth? This is Helghan."

Mileena gazed at him in confusion. "Helghan? I've never heard of it."

"Is that where you are from? Earth?" he asked as he slowly circled around her.

"No. That's where I was before I ended up ...here."

"And how did you end up here?"

"I don't know."

She noticed that he stopped pacing and stood in front of her.

"If you are not from Earth, where are you from?"

"I am from Outworld."

"Outworld? Another planet?"

Mileena shook her head, "It's another realm."

She noticed his unwavering gaze before responding, "Interesting."

A part of Mileena's memory surfaced as she began thinking about the blinding light. She remembers killing her own father, Shao Kahn in a fit of uncontrollable, deranged fury. This made her the new ruler of Outworld. She then killed Shang Tsung after learning of his plot to kill her and obtain the dark powers for himself. That was all she could remember. For now.

"Tell me a little about yourself. What is your name?" he asked.

"I am Mileena. The new ruler of Outworld." she simply replied.

She watched him tilt his head as if examining her. She couldn't read his facial expressions, obviously because he wore some kind of mask.

She became curious to know who was behind the mask.

"And who are you?" she asked.

He seemed to straighten himself before simply answering, "I am Colonel Mael Radec."

* * *

Author's Note: I know this isn't my best writing! And the characters may seem OOC, but this is my first attempt at a crossover fic. How did I do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I honestly didn't think I was get any reviews or favs for this, but thanx to those of you who did. Much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MK or KZ!**

**This is sort of in Radec's POV.**

* * *

Earlier That Day ...

The Radec Academy.

Home of the Helghast's largest military facility.

Colonel Radec had been summoned to his own office by Autarch Visari. He knew it had to be important if the Autarch had taken the time from his busy schedule and show up to the Radec Academy just to have a talk with him. Before the Autarch had arrived, Radec was in a middle of training the newly recruits. They were a weak bunch in Radec's opinion, but he knew how to turn a weakling into a Helghast soldier.

The moment he stepped into his office, he noticed Visari standing behind his desk with his back turned, facing the window.

Radec approached his desk, slowly. His heavy footsteps echoing throughout the vastness of the office. He saluted the Autarch as he turned to face him.

"Colonel Radec."

"Autarch."

"I'm sure you've already learned of General Metrac's death."

"Yes."

Of course he knew, word got around quickly of Armin Metrac's death at the hands of the ISA soldier known as Jan Templar.

Slowly, Visari walked around the desk towards him.

"Then you must know that the Helghan army is in need of a leader. A leader such as yourself."

By this time, Visari stood in front of Colonel Radec.

"As you know, the ISA will be coming for me. They will try to capture me, but I know that with your efforts, they will fail. Which is why I've come to you now. I am entrusting you to prevent that from happening."

Colonel Radec knew what he asking of him. He had served as his advisor during the Vektan invasion and now he will serve as his personal bodyguard. With General Metrac's death, he will succeed him as the new commander of the Helghan army.

"As you wish!"

When Scholar Visari left, Colonel Radec was then tasked to prepare for the ISA invasion.

Most of the day was spent preparing for the battle plans and the evacuation of Pyrrhus City. Of course, the ISA forces will not be attacking them anytime soon, but it was best to be prepared for the inevitable.

By the end of the day, he was inspecting the last shipment of the cargo that just arrived from Stahl Arms. Since his new position as the Autarch's personal guard, it was requested that he get the most advanced weaponry available. Colonel Radec now had access to the most powerful weapons that Stahl Arms had to offer.

He opened one of the crates to find that it contained the Sta-3 LMG (light machine gun). He picked one up and carefully examined it. A fine weapon.

As he examined his newly chosen weapon, he heard a sudden thud close by followed by a groaning sound. A person? Someone else was in here with him.

Quietly and cautiously, he walked toward the sounds with the Sta-3 LMG in one hand.

He turned a corner and discovered a woman lying on the ground, half conscious and half naked.

He stayed out of view as she peered around the room and unaware of his presence. He cloaked himself and moved closer to get a better look at her. This woman had a strange pink garbed outfit which was by far the most revealing outfit he had ever seen. She was also outfitted with knee high heels, fingerless gloves, and a veil of the same color. She obviously did not appear to be a Helghast woman. The women of Helghan, even the prostitutes, fitted themselves with full clothed attire. Another feature that proved she wasn't Helghast was her tan skin tone.

He stopped merely inches from her and noticed another strange thing.

Her eyes!

Her gaze shifted toward him with those strange, yellow eyes.

He watched as she slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. This is only just the beginning!  
**

**Just to let everyone know, Mileena is wearing her MK9 outfit. Yes, the sexy one! **

**How did I do? Was it good? Bad?**

**I won't know unless you review.**


End file.
